mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance TV (Anierica)
Romance TV is Anierican defunct television network owned by Mainstream Media AG. The channel broadcasts romance movies and romance series. __TOC__ History On December 17, 2010, Romance TV was launched. On September 7, 2015, Romance TV was launched in HD simulcast. On June 4, 2018, Romance TV announces it will be closed from July 2, 2018 says: ::We would like to inform you, regretfully, that Romance TV will close its operations in Anierica from July 2, 2018. We are happy that we have been able to provide you with hours of high-quality content and romantic experiences. Thanks for your support! ::Dorim să vă informăm cu părere de rău că Romance TV își va închide operațiunile în Anierica începând cu data de 2 iulie 2018. Ne bucurăm că am reușit să vă oferim multe ore de conținut de calitate și experiențe romantice. Vă mulțumim pentru susținerea dumneavoastră! ::Graag informeren wij u met spijt dat Romance TV zijn activiteiten zal sluiten in Anierica vanaf 2 juli 2018. We zijn blij dat we erin geslaagd zijn om u te voorzien van vele uren van kwaliteit inhoud en romantische ervaringen. Dank u voor uw steun! ::Nous vous informons avec regret que Romance TV fermera ses opérations à Anierica du 2 juillet 2018. Nous sommes heureux que nous ayons réussi à vous fournir de nombreuses heures de contenu de qualité et d'expériences romantiques. Merci de votre soutien! ::Сізге Романс ТВ өз жұмысын 2017 жылдың 2 шілдесінен бастап тоқтатады деп хабарлауды қалаймыз. Біз сіздерге сапалы мазмұнды және романтикалық әсерлерді бірнеше сағат бойы ұсына алатынымызға қуаныштымыз. Қолдауыңызға рахмет! ::Vi ønsker å informere deg med beklagelse at Romance TV vil lukke sine operasjoner i Anierica fra 2 juli 2018. Vi er glad for at vi har klart å gi deg mange timer med kvalitetsinnhold og romantiske opplevelser. Takk for din støtte! ::Chcielibyśmy poinformować, z żalem, że Romance TV zamknie swoją działalność w Anierica od 2 lipca 2018. Cieszymy się, że udało nam się zapewnić Państwu wiele godzin wysokiej jakości treści i romantyczne doświadczenia. Dziękujemy za wsparcie! On July 2, 2018, Romance TV was closed, the last programming was an airing of Familie Dr. Kleist at 04:40 UTT (Terra Universal Time). Programming Final programming *''Alles außer Liebe'' *''Charlotte Link: Der fremde Gast'' *''Das Traumschiff - Sri Lanka'' *''Familie Dr. Kleist'' *''Flaschenpost an meinen Mann'' *''Herz aus Schokolade'' *''Im Tal der wilden Rosen - Triumph der Liebe'' *''Inga Lindström: Rasmus und Johanna'' *''Katie Fforde: Leuchtturm mit Aussicht'' *''Katie Fforde: Wie Feuer und Wasser'' *''Kleine Sünden'' *''Kreuzfahrt ins Glück - Hochzeitsreise nach Madeira'' *''Kreuzfahrt ins Glück - Hochzeitsreise nach Sevilla'' *''Liebe in anderen Umständen'' *''Paare'' *''Rosamunde Pilcher: Ein Doktor & drei Frauen'' *''Rosamunde Pilcher: Englischer Wein'' *''Rosamunde Pilcher: Sonntagskinder'' *''Rosamunde Pilcher: Wahlversprechen und andere Lügen'' *''Rosamunde Pilcher: Zu hoch geflogen'' *''Sturm der Liebe'' *''Utta Danella: Prager Geheimnis'' *''Vorzimmer zur Hölle'' Logos Romance TV (2008-2015).png|First logo (2010-2015) Romance TV HD.png|HD logo (2015) Romance TV (2016-.n.v., s fonom).png|Last logo (2015-2018) Romance TV HD (2016-.n.v., s fonom).png|HD logo (2015-2018) Category:Defunct television channels Category:Defunct television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Defunct television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Defunct television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Defunct television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Defunct television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Launched in 2010 Category:Closed in 2018